custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AshkailWarrior792
I know this is probably belated, but I suppose I'd better welcome ye anyway: Art Request Hello, Ash. Thats what I'm going to call you. ^ ^ Anyway, I was wondering if you could do a sketch piece for me, one of a very organic creature. It has a four hole eye mask, and etc. Anyway, d'ya think you could draw that for me? -Creator613 Why would you want or need to do that? I'm just curious. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 08:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, the main reason I added that picture was because my MOC Warlock had it as his MOC mask. Story-wise, however, it resembles a different mask in my continuity, so that would technically make the usage of that picture non-canon. So sure, I'm perfectly fine with you making a different image for the Mask of Atomic Vision. I'll probably accept it as the official image. Gon knock yourself out :) --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 08:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I know this is a bit of an ask, seeing as you and I barely know each other, but Is it alright if you do artwork for my Zeverek bounty hunter MOC Skorr? I noticed you were a artist and Deviantart, and a really, rather EPIC one too. You don't have to draw him, if you don't want to. I was just wondering if you'd like to.... --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 08:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. Much appreciated :D --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 08:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Putting credit where it's due, I've mentioned you as the artist and creator of the mask's canon art form in the trivia section. I really like that mask you made for it. Again, thank you very much. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 08:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, this may be a bit to ask, since we don't know eachother, but could you do an artwork of my character Shadowplayer? I saw your art of your characters, I saw you were really good. You don't have to draw him, if you don't want to. Just wondering if you would or not... —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 09:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! You could've messaged me when you were done with the picture XD Talk about quick! Thank you so much, my friend! I really appreciate that! Skorr looks bloody brilliant! You are one fantastic artist! Again, many great thanks for designing him for me (I've said thank you so many times now). A very much liked and admired artwork. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]] 10:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) And I totally agree. "Fezzes are cool!" As you can tell from my constant reference to them. Doctor Who for the win XD --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 10:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 20:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :O Woah! Nice drawings! Those are some of the best I have ever seen! The Mad Header 12:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Talent You have some talent dude. I too would consider myself a bit of an artist, but my work is plenty rough compared to yours. Plus i don't really work with colour. What do you use for your colour? An example of my work (not as good as your :/): I hoped we could work on something together in future :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 12:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ^^^^ Thanks Wear a Fez. Don't Make Lemonade. 22:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! I'm just wondering, I've got another Kanohi mask that doesn't have a proper image for itself, which can't be represented by an existing MOC picture. Its sort've of a patchwork Kanohi like Karzahni's original form for the Kanohi Olisi. I'm just wondering if you'd be interested in designing another for me. If you can't, then no problem. Regards, --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]] 02:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ^^^^ Sure, send me the page and I'll see what I can do Wear a Fez. Don't Make Lemonade. 22:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) p.s. sorry for the late response '''Angel of death take me ' ' 03:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Hey AshkailWarrior I've seen your pics and I think they are amazing I very much like the one you did for the Great Beings page and I wanted to know could you tell me how you create them do you use as special program of some kind? Angel of death take me ' ' 04:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Cool, thanks for telling me. I need some help Alright. Don't take it the wrong way. I am NOT new. I've been here since '08, but I took a two year break (which was a really bad idea). I'm trying to add an image, and it keeps doing this: I put in the image by clicking 'browse', enter a name, a description, and a licensing thing. Every time I hit "upload", the image location thing disappears. It's not letting me do it. And, I don't know how to upload videos. I just have never done it. I hope you can help or know someone who could. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 17:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Dude, that was amazing. You are such a fantastic artist! Thank you very much for you creating it. And don't worry about the delay, they happen. The fact you even did it makes me happy. Thank you again. :) Hello! I'm just giving you a friendly reminder about the policy: Off-topic videos are not allowed. You video, Pray, violates this policy, as it's a music video. Don't worry, I'm not going to ban you or anything. :P You should use this coding when using music videos from YouTube (all other BIONICLE videos you upload though): Put the end of the URL here (i.e. the random letters and numbers) Kudos. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that would be great. Hey dude, I just wanted to ask you, would you like to be art director for the Cemarity Saga? Since, you are one of, if not, the best artist on this wiki. Best Bionicle Artwork I've ever seen! Collector1 How do you do the drawing of like the Kihxi Prison Guards? Do you draw with pencil or use some kind of computer program? Nice drawings, BTW! Best drawing on the wiki! You could almost make videos with that good of art! :D --The Mad Header 00:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, could you draw an image for Lesovikk (CS)? Since, I don't really want to use the official set as the image, and I don't have the parts to rebuild him at the moment. Thanks. Thanks dude for the Lesovikk image. Really appreciated. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) CS images Hey dude, me again, and, like Lesovikk (CS), I would like to ask you if you could draw some character images for me. Could you draw Midak (CS) and Onepu (CS) for their character images? Same reason as Lesovikk. Thanks. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 00:11, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, thanks for the Midak image. Can't wait to see the Onepu image. ;) —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 05:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude! Can't wait to see the Onepu drawing. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 02:51, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I have a question. Do you draw these by hand? If so, how do you make them look like that? I was looking into something like this, and I just thought maybe you could give me some helpful advice. :) Thnx. --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 11:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Metru Nui Images Hey, I've seen a lot of your drawings (which are epic), and I was wondering if you could do me a few art favors with my Metru Nui page. First off, I absolutely need a seal for the coliseum. I was hoping you could draw one akin to the symbols on the Kanoka disks. Also, I was hoping you could draw a more lifelike version of the image provided, by giving the Matoran hands, faces, and such. You don't have to do this one. I mainly just need the seal for the Coliseum. Any help would be appreciated! Thank you. -- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 15:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Amazing job! It looks like something I'd actually find on a Kanoka Disk! Thanks a million! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 04:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hello. I'm 2108-Pikachu Mason, I'm the Monitor of Installation 0-Wat! Just joking. I heard you enjoy drawing, something we both have in common. I love to draw, I like to draw dinosaurs, landscapes, and other animals. Do you like to draw characters for other people because you were hired to, or just because you're intersted to? because I have a few characters of my own that you would probably like to do. I would like for you to be my friend. Nice meeting you - Sigh... some many people misunderstood. 13:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Pikachu Mason Hello, I want to ask you a question, what do you use to color your artwork? e.g. crayons, pencils, photoshop, etc. Thanks, --[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 19:31, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Favor? Hey dude, I was wondering. Could you draw a group drawing of Bez, Kopak, and Poxxu? Like, with just their torsos upwards? Thanks in advance man! —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 12:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, it's Jman. And I was wondering if you could draw these characters in sort of a group image? Like, a family portrait of some sort? (Meaning, from the waist up) It'll be used in my YouTube series, Misguided. You'll be given full credit. Thanks, if you do: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111224103312/misguided/images/3/31/PC230018.JPG —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 07:27, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello! You may or not be aware of the Brutaka Artwork Competition we have been hosting, the link to which you can find on the front page. I couldn't help but notice that Brutaka sketch you did on dA, and I was wondering if you would be interested in submitting it as an entry (we really do want entries, and you are a very good artist here on CBW). Again, it's entirely up to you, but I think your Brutaka image would make a great entry into the competition. Let me know if you are interested! http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 09:34, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Done. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 21:27, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Request Hello! I was wondering if you'd be willing to draw a full color Brutaka head shot picture for use on the Custom BIONICLE YouTube channel as it's profile image? Link You'll be credited. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala''']] 21:05, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I just gotta say, your artwork is amazing and inspirational! I've blended your style into my MOCs and drawings alot :) Everox (talk) 01:59, October 17, 2013 (UTC)